Yes I Am Thankful
by FutureAuthoress13
Summary: Can I make the HP characters see that they actually have a lot to be thankful for? This is a Thanksgiving story that I wrote as a birthday present for Whiteskin and Darklips! Enjoy!


**A/N: Hey everybody so I came up with this story for Thanksgiving! **

**One more thing: because I'm writing this for Thanksgiving, I'm not going to be following the rules of the story meaning I'm placing the setting at Grimmauld Place and it's going to be November, but the students aren't in school! Mainly this is going to be at dinnertime with the Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, and I might add a few other characters later. Also this is kind of going to be less of a story and more of a conversation between some HP characters and myself. So when the character Juliet enters don't be like "Hey what book was she from?" because she's not from a book she's from my mind. Anyway I'm rambling! Enjoy!**

**The reason I'm actually writing it is because it's my friend Whiteskin and Darklips birthday today so this is my birthday present to her! So Happy Birthday, Whiteskin and Darklips! **

…**..**

NoPOV

At Number 12 Grimmauld Place, Everyone was setting down to dinner. As always a somber tone seemed to hang in the air as thoughts the war ran through restless minds. Though this atmosphere was not unusual, it seemed extra silent this particular night. A long table sat in the middle of the grand dining hall. At the head of the table sat Sirius Black. To his right were Harry, then Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and Arthur. Molly sat at the other end of the table. To Molly's right, sat George, next to him was his brother Fred, then came an empty seat, followed by Tonks, and finally Remus was to Sirius' left. No one spoke as they ate. Suddenly Juliet skipped into the room. The young, American halted as she took in the depressing feeling of the table. She suddenly hopped into the empty chair between Tonks and Fred.

"What's the matter mates…you lost your smiles!" Juliet spoke in a loud, cheerful voice with a very fake British accent. (that was for you poppet)

"What's got you so happy?" Sirius said in a melancholy voice.

"Yeah you do realize that there is a war on don't you?" Remus added.

"Not according to the ministry." Harry stated bitterly.

"But…today is Thanksgiving!" Juliet said joyfully.

"It's what!" Ron asked.

"Thanksgiving…" Juliet looked around confused as to what they weren't getting, and then it came to her. "Oh that's right you don't have a Thanksgiving in England. I forgot it's only in American…and possibly Canada? Anyway…in America Thanksgiving is a day to give thanks. It's a time set aside for being thankful for what we have and for family and friends. The first Thanksgiving celebration was held between the Pilgrims and the Native Americans in 1621 at Plymouth, Massachusetts. They Pilgrims were thankful because they couldn't have made it through the winter without the Native Americans. They were thankful to be alive. In 1863, President Abraham Lincoln made it a national holiday with his Thanksgiving Proclamation, and every year since then, on the last Thursday of November we set aside the day to be thankful."

Everyone stared at her.

"That sounded surprisingly…insightful, Juliet." Hermione whispered.

"So what _are_ you thankful for, Juliet?" Ginny said with an air of hope in her voice.

"Oh I am thankful for many things…I'm thankful for family…and friends. I am thankful that we are alive and together. I am thankful for the safety that is found in the presence of friends and people you love and who love you in return." Juliet looked around at all of her friends. "Aren't all of you thankful…for something?"

The subject seemed to be dropped as everyone slowly went back to their food. Juliet just shrugged. Silence set in. Even though everyone was silent, however, their minds were spinning with this new idea of thankfulness.

…

MollyPOV

_Thankful? Yes I suppose I'm thankful. I can be thankful that my family is safe, and that we're together. To think, some people don't have that. We truly are blessed. _I couldn't help but smile as I glanced around the room at my friends and family. _Yes…I am thankful. _

…

ArthurPOV

_Amazing! I never really thought about it. Thankful. Yeah I guess I am thankful. It's just sometimes I can't see it. I mean look at all the things that I have to be thankful for. My family and friends are alive and well. Isn't that what really matters? Who cares if there's a war on…as long as all of us are together. Yes…I am thankful. _

…

FredPOV

_Am I thankful? What's there to be thankful for? Well…I guess I could be thankful for having a twin that I can pull some genius pranks with…and for having friends and family that care about me. Yes…I am thankful._

…

GeorgePOV

_Well I'm thankful for Fred…that's a given. I suppose I'm thankful for my family and friends. I'm thankful that we can still make jokes, even now. I'm thankful for those happy moments that we are able to have between the bad times. Yes…I am thankful._

…

TonksPOV

_Well I'm definitely not thankful for my balance. I could do without my clumsiness. I guess I'm thankful for…_I looked over at Remus before shaking myself_ never going to happen…but I guess I can be thankful I even found someone. He'll come around. I can also be thankful for my friends…who are safe…if only for a moment. Yes…I am thankful. _

…

RemusPOV

_Thankful? What can a…monster…like me be thankful for? _I felt Tonks' eyes on me, but didn't look. _I guess I can be thankful that someone actually loves me…even if I can't be with her. I'm thankful I still have one of my friends…and I'm thankful that, in a way, I have a part of a lost friend here. _I glanced at Harry. _Yes…I am thankful. _

…

RonPOV

_Me? Thankful? I'm thankful for lots of stuff…potatoes…chocolate frogs…pie…eggs…toast with marmalade…crisps…double stuffed Oreos…oh and most of all Red Vines (that was for all of you StarKidPotter fans out there)…..and Hermione…WAIT WHAT…where did that come from? _I glanced over at Hermione then back to my plate. _She's just a friend...still…I guess. Yes…I am thankful. _

…

HermionePOV

_Well I'm thankful for my books and school. I'm thankful for my parents, and my family…and my friends…_I looked over at Ron. _I'm thankful we aren't in any present danger…I only hope it will stay that way. _I looked at Ron, then Harry. _Yes…I am thankful. _

…

GinnyPOV

_I am thankful. I always have been. Of course I'm thankful for my family and friends, but I'm also thankful for…_I looked to my right. Harry was looking down, concentrating on his food. _I'm thankful for every moment we have together because looking back over the years, I never know if this moment will be the last. I guess that's just part of the deal when you fall in love with The Chosen One. Still, even with all of the worry…I'm still thankful. Yes…I am thankful._

…

SiriusPOV

_I'll tell you what I'm not thankful for…this bloody house. _I suddenly looked up to see Harry. _Well, when Harry is here I guess it's not that bad in this house. I'm so thankful for him. He's almost all the family I have left. I don't know what I'd do if he hadn't believed me that time during his third year. I'm thankful for that. _I glanced at Harry a second time. _Yes…I am thankful._

…

HarryPOV

_Thankful? Please I'm the last person to be asking that. First my parents are killed by some murderous, power-hungry, evil wizard, then he tries to kill me, and I'm sent to live with an aunt, uncle, and cousin who hate me. Then when I go to Hogwarts, and finally start to feel at home, I find out that said evil wizard is still trying to kill me, and I almost died my first year. In my second year, said wizard tried to come back again, a snake attacked me, and he almost succeeded in killing both my best friend's sister and myself. My third year, I find out that I have a godfather who was framed for selling my parents, his friends, to evil wizard by another of his friends. And last year…last year was the worst because Voldemort actually succeeded this time…he came back…and now Cedric is dead…and Umbridge is taking over Hogwarts…Still, I do have my friends, and Sirius is safe. I have a family. _I looked around the room at my family. _Yes…even I am thankful. _

…

**A/N: Hello I hoped you liked the story. I know that not all of my readers are from American or Canada. So you may not celebrate Thanksgiving. But to me, Thanksgiving isn't a meal. Thanksgiving is to be celebrated everyday. It's about stopping and looking around at all that you have to be thankful for. There's always something to be thankful for…even in the darkest of times. So what are you thankful for? Again I'd like to wish Whiteskin and Darklips a very Happy Birthday! And I hoped she liked her birthday present. **


End file.
